Rosemary
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Kenangan lampau yang mengerikan. Tak ada yang bisa membantumu untuk menghadapi semua ini, kecuali teman-teman heboh yang terlalu pengertian dan kekasih yang selalu mengerti.


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

A One Piece One Shot Fan fiction

Rosemary

By Nnatsuki

Warning: Semi-canon, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Malam hari selalu menjadi waktu terbaik untuk seorang Nico Robin menimati segalanya.

Segalanya―baik itu secangkir kopi, sebuah buku yang baru dibeli, semilir angin yang mendayu-dayu, balutan kehangatan selimut tebal, ranah rasi bintang yang berkilauan dan sebagainya.

Namun, malam ini berbeda. Nico Robin absen dari kesehariannya menikamati segalanya. Seharian ini emosinya jatuh ke titik yang mengkhawatirkan. Bibirnya dilem begitu kuat. Matanya dikeruhkan. Wajahnya dikakukan. Robin mengurung diri di ruang kesehatan seharian penuh, membuat kegaduhan dahsyat seantero kru. Seluruh mulut menuding keras sang Pendekar Pedang karena lalai dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Robin tak tahu kenapa, mendadak saja Sunny menukik kembali ke sebuah pulau yang baru saja hendak mereka tinggalkan. Robin sedang tak bisa memedulikan hal-hal semacam ini. Si rambut _raven_ hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini menggulung diri di dalam selimut ruang kesehatan.

Itulah yang ingin dilanjutkan Robin ketika seluruh teman-temannya telah terdampar ke pulau mimpi. Arkeolog muda ini menyelinap dalam diam ke dek kapal dengan selembar selimut. Air mukanya kecut. Bibirnya kaku. Matanya sendu. Hatinya remuk-redam. Dia tak berdaya.

"Hei, Robin."

Suara maskulin memanggilnya halus. Robin mana tahan untuk tidak memberikan respon positif setelah seharian ini tubuhnya kekeringan kasih sayang dari yang terkasih.

Robin melirik ke arah kirinya, sedikit pangling menemukan dua buah mug kopi hitam kental telah berada di antara keduanya.

Zoro menyeruput kopinya begitu ribut. Pria itu bergumam-gumam dengan kurang jelas antara mengejek Sanji yang tidak menghendakinya meminum _sake_ dan memuji Sanji―dengan tak senang―akan racikan kopi yang jadi lebih enak.

"Minumlah. Ini kesukaanmu, 'kan? Si Koki Genit yang membuatkannya."

Robin mengambil mug yang satunya dan membauinya. Satu teguk diambil. Wanita ini berdecak pelan, "Sanji benar-benar koki yang hebat."

"Huh, tidak juga," Zoro mendengus keras.

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Hanya embusan angin yang bicara dan suara meneguk kopi yang penuh nikmat.

Robin menaruh mug yang telah kering kelontang ke lantai. Perasaannya telah melejit tajam menjadi lebih baik. Itu yang tadinya terjadi jika kalimat yang dikeluarkan Zoro bukan kalimat yang meracuni sukmanya.

"Hari ini kau lesu benar. Gara-gara hari ini hari peringatan insiden kampung halamanmu, bukan?"

Nestapa kembali membanjiri sekujur tubuh Robin. Wanita ini menekur dalam-dalam. Melihat gelagat Robin, Zoro tahu dia benar. Seharian seluruh anggota kru mencari-cari alasan runtuhnya _mood_ Robin. Begitu Nami yang menjadi pemikir ulung nomor dua di kru setelah Robin menemukannya, mereka semua langsung heboh mencari-cari jalan untuk mengembirakan Robin. Zoro langsung maju dan menolak anggota kru lainnya untuk ikut campur. Setelah debat kusir panjang yang berakhir dengan mereka semua dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Nami, yang lain akhirnya bersedia membiarkan Zoro seorang diri menghibur Robin. Tak lupa dengan sedikit tips-tips dari Nami (karena kru lainnya sangat tidak bisa diharapkan dengan tips masing-masing).

Zoro menarik Robin dan memeluknya. Wanitanya segera merangsek lebih dalam ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Beberapa tepukan halus di puncak kepala Robin semakin memperbaiki kondisi hati si arkeolog.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja di surga," ucap Zoro begitu lembut. "Mereka takkan risau karena kau punya aku."

Zoro mengecup kening Robin, "Dan aku punya aku." tambahnya lagi dengan seringai sebagai pelengkap.

Bibir merah muda Robin melonjak naik membentuk kurva postif dengan mantap. Senyuman itu belum pudar kala sebuah ciuman kecil diberikannya kepada pria favoritnya.

"Ini." Zoro menyerahkan sebuah buket besar bunga berwarna ungu kecil-kecil. Bunga rosemary yang terlihat masih segar itu diambil alih Robin dengan hati-hati.

Robin tersenyum kecil. Tangannya membelai halus pipi kiri Zoro, "Terima kasih."

Di bawah rantau-rantau gemintang yang berkilauan, sejoli ini bercakap-cakap dengan damai. Sang Wanita menceritakan masa-masa menyenangkan bersama anggota-anggota arkeolog di Ohara kepada sang Pria. Hanya hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Semua kru di kapal ini telah melewatkan banyak hal yang menyusahkan. Mereka bersatu untuk menemukan kebahagiaan, membagi rata kegilaan, mengail kebebasan.

Namun, rosemary―kenangan―takkan terlupakan; terpatri sampai mati.

 **~The END~**

* * *

Aaaa! Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ZoRo~~~ /o/ padahal udah nge-ship mereka dari sebelum negara api menyerang (?), baru sekarang kebikin ... Huhuhu ...

Halo, salam kenal penduduk FOPI! ^^ Saya di sini hanya author numpang lewat yang nggak bisa jamin bakal berkarya lebih banyak dari ini. Saya lagi balik bernostalgia sama OP dan jadilah keinget sama OTP masa lalu T^T

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic pendek mati gila ini! ^^ Ampuni saya atas kegaringan akhirnya ...

Salam maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
